


Movies and Kisses

by Nackrosor



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nackrosor/pseuds/Nackrosor
Summary: During your usual movie night with your dear friend Michael, something special happens.Will you still call him "friend" after?





	Movies and Kisses

_-Miiike, do you want some?-_

You extended your arm and nudged him with the maxi size bowl of popcorn you were holding, the one you previously prepared for the movie night you had planned to have with your dear friend Michael.

It was a regular thing for the two of you to take food, pick a movie and unwind the day off on the couch.

He hummed, shaking a little his head without looking at you. He was still rummaging through your videotapes collection, conflicted on which movie pick for the night; all of his favourites had already a little red "x" on their cover, meaning that they had already been chosen previously.

You looked intensively at him for a few moments, then groaned ironically, throwing the bowl on the seat next to you. You knelt down close to him and placed your hands on his, action that made him stop and turn his head toward you.

 _-Mike.. since you're evidently undecided and since well, time is running fastly.. why don't you let me choose the movie for tonight, mh?-_ you whispered, gently squeezing his hands in yours. _-I swear, i won't pick any romantic drama I know you hate!-_ you threw your arms in the air, defensively _-Have trust in me, would you?-_ you whispered again, slowly moving his hands aside and cautiously peering at him, uncertain of his reaction.

Much to your surprise, he slightly nodded and sat back on the couch, leaving the box at your complete disposal. You couldn't repress a little smile but lowered soon after your head on the box in front of you, taking a brief look at all the covers. You already knew which movie to pick and once you found it, you crawled toward the TV, inserted the videotape in the VHS player and ran back on the couch.

You chuckled internally, imagining Michael possible reaction at your movie choice.

As the video was starting, your eyes slyly darted on your friend silhouette, expectantly waiting to see his response. When the movie's title finally appeared on the screen, Michael awkwardly tensed up, moving his hand on the armrest and clenching his fingers around the top of it.

You instinctively covered your mouth with both hands to suppress your giggling. You knew too well how sex oriented movies made him behave oddly and awkwardly, and even though you could have never ensured it, you bet his face grew red too for the embarrassment! Nevertheless, the reason behind his weird reaction was unknown to you and you didn't dare to ask.

You tried to watch the same movie for the first time months ago, and his reaction made you laugh uncontrollably for rest of the night, obtaining from Michael all sort-of snorts, grunts and cold stares and ending the movie night before it could even start. It was a good movie though! Its genre was horror, but sex scenes were quite present in it. Not such a big deal, to be honest.. but apparently for him it was.

As the movie went on, plenty of kisses and make out scenes appeared on the screen one after another, with the addition of some good splatter content. Michael was silently staring at the TV; his figure stoic as usual.

You turned a little your head, careful to come out unnoticed and fixed your gaze on Michael's mask. You could barely see his skin underneath, but the TV colors were projecting on his blank face, making his dark eyes to sparkle a little.

You just stared at him in awe, amazed at how much affect you felt for that big boy sitting beside you. Your heart started pumping so fast just by looking at him. You were in love with him, it wasn't a secret anymore. Throughout the past months you tried to understand your true feelings, what you felt for him wasn't a simple friendly affection.. it was more, far more. It isn't normal to daydream about kissing a friend, is it? Nor making out with him..

Maybe it was because of the movie and the atmosphere that it inevitably created, but when a particular sweet kissing scene came on the screen, you felt slightly aroused and you couldn't help but imagine the two of you in the characters place.

A sudden boldness took over you. Slowly and with caution, you moved your head closer to him and gently pressed your lips on his fake cheek. A small lovely peck you longed to give him since you first acknowledged your feelings. It was a very chaste thing to do but you also learnt to know how Michael could be impredictable, that's why you opted for waiting for the right time to come.

You were so happy for having finally got the chance and the courage to do it, you didn't really expect him to dart his head so abruptly, turning it toward the other side.

Anxiousness hit you hard, a knot formed in your stomach. Fear of having made him angry got you freezed, unable to speak or move. You were regretting for having acted so instinctively without thinking first about the consequences.

Your gaze locked on his figure, heart beating even faster, hands scratching one other nervously.

His head slowly turned toward you again and he suddenly lifted you by the waist and placed you on his lap; his hands clenched on your hips, your legs hanging on the sides of his thighs.

 _-Mi.. chael?-_ your voice reduced to a faint whisper.

His arms engulfed your body, wrapping around your midsection and he pressed it closer to him until there was no more space between you two. Then he placed his head on the crook of your neck, nudging a little with his nose on your boiling skin.

Was he actually hugging you?!

Oh, that was new. That really was something he has never done before, nor he has ever touched you in such a way! You were totally speechless.

Your arms instinctively slid behind his neck. You weren't sure of what was truly happening, but giving an explanation to it wasn't at all your first interest at the moment. One hand ran from his neck to the back of his mask, rubbing gently his head from upon his fake hair. As a response, you had a sighing Michael squeezing even tighter your body between his arms.

A giggle escaped your lips and you squeezed him back, closing your eyes shut and placing your cheek on his temple. Perhaps the time to expose your feelings for him was finally arrived, you thought.

Fighting back your natural shyness and all sort of worries, you lightly cleared your throat while keeping on caressing his hair.

- _Michael.. you know..-_ you tentatively murmured, trying to find the right words, _-I really.. uhm, I really like you. A whole lot, to be honest.. Well, actually I don't just like you. I think..-_ you paused for a moment, opening your eyes and resting them on his shoulder where you were brushing your fingertips on his suit, drawing a circle pattern, _-I think I love you.-_

You instantly bit your bottom lip and shut your eyes closed once again. You had no idea of what could be his reaction, but you certainly felt slightly proud of yourself.

When you felt Michael shifting in the embrace, you loosened your grip on him and he moved back facing you while sliding his hands on your waist.

You two were now staring into each other's eyes. His dark irises so ipnotizing that although your embarassement, you felt unable to unlock your gaze from his. Your heart was beating so fast, you bet it could burst your chest open and bounce off.

Before you could ruin the moment by saying something stupid, thing you were totally about to do, he suddenly moved his hands on each side of your face, cupping both your cheeks, then he delicately poked his fake lips on your forehead.

You felt your cheeks heat up in an blink of an eye, and before he could set back his gaze on you and see you blushing, you fastly covered yourself by hiding your face in the crook of his neck, wrapping your arms around his shoulders.

You swear you could sense his chest shaking as if he was chuckling, although no sound came out from his mouth.

However you certainly felt your body being engulfed once again by his arms as he pressed you tightly to himself, before resuming to sigh happily.

**He returned your love, didn't he?**

A wide smile curled up your lips.

You were over the moon with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I came back with another Michael Myers x Reader one shot, a fluffy one this time.. And well, as you can see I'm not that good at writing fluffy things, meh.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like it. ♡


End file.
